


Farewell, Young Theseus

by Fandomstuck_Is_Life



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Poem written in memory of C!Tommy before his revival was made canon.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomstuck_Is_Life/pseuds/Fandomstuck_Is_Life
Summary: A poem written in dedication to the events on CC!TommyInnit's stream on 3/1/21 regarding C!Tommy's supposed final character death.
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit
Kudos: 7





	Farewell, Young Theseus

**Farewell, Young Theseus  
**  
  
Farewell, young Theseus  
All too soon had your role ended  
As the string drawn back upon your bow,  
Pulled taut, aim near steady  
Came to be snapped ere it could be loosed.  
  
Your heart as it wept, bled violet  
Darkening the obsidian where you now lay  
Mired in gore which was too often spilled  
From the nightmare you had sought  
(Again) to free yourself from.  
  
Youth's innocence had fled from your eyes  
The raiments you had donned  
Befitting that of war  
As the banner you once saluted,  
Brandishing in the armaments  
Smote now amongst the ashes  
Of a nation you had helped found.  
  
Gouged with craters, the earth  
Heedless of the tears which watered its surface  
Laid still in the aftermath of betrayal  
As you had stood, disbelieving  
Worn and tattered by the falling debris  
Gazing upon the remains of the broken land  
Which you and many had claimed as their home.  
  
And yet you had refused to concede  
While others had admitted defeat  
The burning of your soul was unlessened  
By the flames which flickered within  
Flaring bright, with growing intensity  
Despite the stricture of threads  
Which had come to be wound  
By anothers knowing hand.  
  
The stars, in your exile  
Had reached for you, young Theseus  
As you had risen, suspended  
Above the drowning blue  
Where you had flown for but an instant-  
A mere moment, above the sea of clouds  
Alone.  
  
Welcomed by the dark expanse  
A feeble hand outstretched  
Yearning, grasping for the moon  
Young Theseus, you had fallen  
Felled by a dream  
Which was never meant to be.  
  
In death now will you triumph  
Unconstricted and free  
To frolic as children do  
(And should always-)  
In a time of forgotten peace.  
  
The allium, in your memory  
Has been laid before your door  
Untouched, as is the Compass  
Whose direction you once heeded  
Once again guides you-  
  
Beyond the walls which closed you in  
From the hands of the one  
Who had ensured your demise  
Child soldier though you were  
(And are yet a child still).  
  
Farewell, young Theseus  
Too soon were you taken, your life  
Ill-used and rended, strung from the start  
For battles too early fought,  
A string too tightly wound  
Reducing the blue of your eyes  
And ending your lore.  
  
May peace find you at last  
Dear child of war,  
Better for you to have been  
Icarus, scorched by the sun's flare  
Than to plummet from the ravine  
As Theseus (and you have now done).  
  
Run now with your back to the world  
With the fading of stars, your guiding light  
The pavement once cracked, now whole  
With Mellohi at your every step  
Its melodious tune  
Being sung by the whole world  
Which you begin to fashion by hand  
As you leap high once more, young Theseus.  
  
With both hands outstretched  
A phoenix late sprouting wings  
Of brilliant flames, you will soar  
Clarity of sight unhindered now  
As you beat back the final currents  
Stopping you in your course  
As you strive to reach far,  
Far past the line of horizon  
To fly free at last.  
  



End file.
